A Different Side
by fuzzyninjaAssassin777
Summary: After being let go Lance is approached by three guys who have a band called A Different Side. They're in desperate need of a lead guitarist & they think Lance is the right guy. What happens when his new friends meet his "family?" Will Ilana join the band?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Symbionic Titan because if I did, then Ilana and Lance would be a couple, not brother and sister, and all Ilanca haters would be annihilated. (That goes for Jason and that new Goth chick as well. Beware.) (Nor do I own any songs used in this story.)**

**Importante**: Not really but plz read anyway. So this is just a little something that popped into my head Paramore. Basically, this takes place after Wednesday's episode. After he gets kicked out of Disenfranchised (whatever the heck they were called) some kids come him and ask him to join _their_ band. He introduces them to Ilana and Newton. Ilana wants to be apart of the band. I'll probably be using mostly paramore songs and stuff. However, that doesn't mean I _won't_ use other bands too. I've actually had this idea for a Sym-Bionic Titan story for a while so I'm kinda surprised that it sorta came true in that episode like two weeks ago. I had to tweak the original idea so it would make sense because of that new episode. Okay please enjoy and review.

"Ilana! Newton!" Lance yelled as he slammed the front door.

"Yes, Lance?" Ilana said calmly as she walked out of her room. She had been waiting for Lance to get home so they could work on their history homework together. Just before she and Newton left school, Lance had come running up to them to say that he was staying after. Neither of them knew why but they figured they could wait for Lance to tell them himself.

"Come into the living room!" He said, his voice full of urgency.

She heard unfamiliar voices from downstairs. Were Mutradi attacking Lance? Oh no! She frantically started to bolt down the stairs when she heard one of the voices speak louder.

"Come on dude! Don't do that. You're gonna brake the strings!" Someone yelled. Nope. That was definitely not Mutradi. _Maybe Lance made some friends? And what is this about strings? _She thought.

"Be there in a second!" Ilana ran back to her room to change. She had put on her pajamas when she got home thinking she wouldn't be doing anything; that they weren't having guests. She threw on a simple purple tee, not too baggy and not too tight, and some black skinny jeans.

Walking into the living room, she saw Newton moving the furniture to the sides to make space. _For what though?_

Ilana walked over to Lance whom, she just noticed, was setting up amps where the space had been cleared. There was a bass guitar placed next to one of them.

"What exactly are you doing, Lance?"

He turned around with a big, fat grin on his face.

Ilana backed up a few steps with wide eyes. "Um, are you alright?"

He only smiled bigger. "Yep. I'm fine. But I've got some great news!"

She was still a bit freaked out about his new mood but was eager to know what he had to say nonetheless. "What ne-"

Ilana was cut off by a loud crashing sound as the front door was thrown open. Both Ilana and Lance whipped their heads around to see what was going on. A guy, maybe about seventeen years old, with brown hair cut in a skater fashion and a ring in his lip, was rolling in a set of drums through the small doorway. Ilana gave Lance a questioning look, but he just smiled and walked over the guy.

"Seth, dude, I told you we should have done it in pieces! Now the damn thing can't fit through the door!" Ilana winced slightly at the skater boy's language.

An irritated voice spoke from outside. Ilana assumed he was Seth, the one pushing the drum set in from the other side of the door. "Sorry, man. Lance said the doorway would be big enough!"

The skater boy turned to glare at Lance who had started taking pieces of the drum set of the rolling platform. "So this was your idea? Thanks, man. Now my drums are scratched. Look at this. Look at it!" He said, pointing to the side of his snare for emphasis.

Lance rolled his dark eyes and carried the snare over to the empty space in the living room. Ilana moved to sit on the couch so she wouldn't be in the way.

"I don't see any scratches, Carter. Stop overreacting." Lance said.

The boy named Carter mumbled something that Ilana was sure wasn't a very nice name to call someone. Ilana watched with interest as Lance, Carter and the guy named Seth carried the rest of the drums over and as well as a mic stand and set them up. _Lance is in another band? _

Ilana turned her attention to Lance's new band mates. Seth had sort of, well what the humans would call, a punk-skater look. He wore a black shirt with the name of some band that Ilana couldn't identify on it, dark, ripped skinny jeans and a black and red studded belt. Seth's black hair had a few streaks of red and was partly spiked up. He had a couple of piercings on his left ear and each lobe had a gage in it. On the right side of his bottom lip there was a ring that glinted from the sunlight coming in through the window. After Ilana was done studying him, she moved on to the skater boy named Carter. However, she was cut from her thoughts when Lance started speaking.

"Where's Adonis?" He said looking around the room.

"I dunno. He said he was getting his mic stand and his guitar from the truck." Carter replied while hitting out a beat on his drums.

Lance nodded. "Well, I'm going to get my guitar from upstairs. Start warming up or something." He said while running up to the second floor.

Ilana rolled her eyes. She was happy for Lance and all, especially because he had taken such in interest in the music of this planet, but would it kill him to introduce her first? Come on, that was just rude.

Ilana got up to talk to Seth who was tuning the bass that had been propped up against one of the amplifiers.

"Hi," She said brightly. "I'm Ilana. It's nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

Seth looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hey. I'm Seth." He shook her offering hand.

"So you're Lance's little sister, eh?" Carter walked over while unabashedly eyeing her up and down. Ilana blushed and he smirked. "Your brother has said a lot about you."

**End of chap**

**Please pretty please review. AND BE BRUTALLY HONEST! Give me constructive criticism please. (I don't consider those flames.)**

**HOWEVER! If you are an Ilanca hater who is just here to write shit to piss me and all ilanca shippers off, then get your ass outta here. I will not tolerate your nonsense.**

**Sorry for the cussing but I hate being flamed by people who hate the ships I support. If u don't like the couple I write about, then don't read the fic! It's that simple.**

**Well, on that happy note, please review and thanks for reading! Second chap should be out soon!**

**~Fuzzy Ninja Assassin~**


End file.
